Black and White and Red All Over
by ModernElegy
Summary: In which Donna meets a one Sara Ellis and swears that she is in love. Or: Red heads become brilliant and terrifying together.


_For the fabulous prompt on suitsmeme round two: In which Sara Ellis and Donna meet and fall in love and are brilliant and terrifying together. (White Collar Crossover) And no, it's not an AU. Donna is just an Alpha-Female /always./ :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Black and White and Red All Over<strong>

The first time Donna notices her, it's like the air is alive. Men may have their whole "who's the biggest alpha here- I am, now learn your place" thing, but little did they know that women had a very similar process. Maybe not all women. But Donna did. Being an Alpha-female, and thus the best person in any given room, it was her responsibility to detect people of her caliber. And make sure they knew exactly who she was and how much better than they were she was.

Normally it happened with men. Foolish men, who thought they were Alpha Males but quickly learned (through a few very subtle instances) that they were not the top dog, so sit down and be a good boy. Louis was one of the rare examples who needed to be taught a few times. Harvey learned his lesson the first time, and learned it so well that Donna allowed him to pretend to be the Alpha in public.

It rarely occurred with women, simply because the awesome ones (ones like Donna, Alpha Females) had no need to posture and assert themselves. They were usually secure enough that they didn't resort to figuring out their pecking order. Highly evolved, Donna liked to think. Much more evolved than men at least.

This seemed more like an exception than a rare occurrence. It wasn't some overly cocky female who needed to be taken down a peg- it was someone that exuded confidence into the room without meaning to. Someone so sure of themselves that their very footfalls echoed a sort of unintentional contentedness with themselves. Someone like Donna.

Donna thought she might be in love.

So Donna wasn't really surprised that, upon actually seeing the woman, it was like looking in a mirror. Tall, impeccably dressed, striding with surety (but not over-confidence), and a slim frame topped with bright, naturally red hair.

"Hi," the woman said. "I'm Sara Ellis, here for Harvey Specter?"

"No problem, he's waiting for you."

"You must be Donna."

"I am indeed."

"Pleased to meet you, Donna," she extended her hand, and Donna wrapped it up in her own. Clearly, this woman was brilliant- she knew who the brains of this operation was.

"You too, Sara."

Sara cast a slightly faker, but no less dazzling, smile towards Harvey, who greeted her with, what he thought, was effortless charm. It was pretty charming, and nearly any other person would fall for it. Donna never did.

She had a feeling this Sara woman wouldn't either.

* * *

><p>It was an hour and twelve minutes exactly before the two emerged from Harvey's office. Thanks to the speaker system that Harvey so loved, Donna hadn't even had to strain to hear how Ms. Ellis of Sterling Bosch insurance had expertly schooled Harvey, simply by bringing up ancient by-laws in the case of wealthy client's missing Rembrandt- by-laws that had been deemed inconsequential to the operation but proved themselves by bringing the case to its knees.<p>

Harvey would have to take the bad news to his client that, because of the clause he'd had to settle with to insure his nearly-priceless art, Sterling Bosch wasn't actually responsible for the theft.

_"It's all there in black and white, Mr. Specter. Maybe next time, you'll pay attention to these things so I won't have to go cross-town at noon."_

Often feeling overlooked herself, Donna felt a savage vindication, and a swell of gratitude towards Sara.

"So you work with Harvey."

Donna smiled. Good girl, she hadn't said 'for.'

"Seven years," she ticked off casually.

"And you didn't want to become a lawyer yourself?" You could be great, you know, Donna heard the unspoken words. It was very funny, how Alpha Females communicated. She appreciated it. Too bad men hadn't evolved to such a high-plane of existence.

"Are you kidding? I get paid better than half the junior partners and don't need to get an ulcer for my trouble."

"Smart. I like it."

Donna grinned at her. "My skills are invaluable. I just don't get the business card."

"They're overrated," Sara replied.

"What are you doing for dinner?"

If Sara had said 'you,' the deal would have been off. Instead, she informed Donna that she was seeing a friend. So she counter-offered for Saturday. They decided, mutually, that next Monday would be the best time for dinner and a friendly chat.

* * *

><p>It was probably the best sex Donna had ever had. She laid in her bed next to Sara and felt the overwhelming urge to smoke something, even though she'd never smoked in her life and never would. Her body was a temple, after all.<p>

"You know, I'm usually not that kind of girl," Donna teased. Sara only smiled.

"Well neither am I. But I know what I want."

"That's respectable."

They lay in silence for a few moments. Thank god they were Alpha-Females and had no shame, no need or desire to play off their one night stand as just that- just sex. Maybe lesser creatures might have to, but Donna felt no fear in asking the question.

"So."

"So."

"Is this a thing? Are we?"

Sara grinned, turning on her side to flick Donna's nose.

"Well, it's been two dates, and the sex was fantastic-"

"I told you I was brilliant-"

"Which I didn't doubt, I promise you. Do you think I would have invested that time if I didn't want it to go further?"

"No. Neither would I."

Sara responded wit ha gentle, chase kiss.

Maybe Donna would hold off on the talk of love. After all, she really wasn't that kind of girl. But she still thought it. An Alpha-Female is very rarely wrong.

The customary gift after the "defining the relationship" hadn't been flowers. Thank god. Sara was a smart woman. She'd sent a bouquet of raspberry and orange filled chocolates from Lindt. Thus, it wasn't necessary to explain her new beau to Harvey. However, she did place an order to his favorite Swiss chocolatier, sent to Sara's office.

Donna also grinned wolfishly, hiding it with her hand, when Harvey ordered Mike to go over the by-laws on the Gethy-Brooks merger three times before he was satisfied. Then spent an entire hour going over it himself until he was almost-but-not-quite satisfied.

Donna had no doubt that red-heads would rule the world.

* * *

><p>AN: I love them. I will write more for this at some point, but consider it done for now. (I'm horrible at writing actual sex. Sorry.)


End file.
